Welcome to the mad house
by puppy32482
Summary: Ally lives in England with her brother and 3 sisters but when Ally's big brother,Austins guidance counselor sends Austin to live with Ally and her siblings will Austin become part of the family and learn the secrets that lie beneath the surface?
1. Over and out Allycat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

Austin turned into Tower road, he couldn't believe that he let his Mum talk him into this going to college in England was not his idea of fun. He finally arrived at his destination, 105 tower road, Austin knocked he heard a little girls voice

Girl: we don't want to claim PPI so GO AWAY

Austin: I don't want to sell anything can I come in

The girl opened the door she had curly red hair and deep blue eyes the kid only looked about 4

Austin: hello can I speak to whoevers in charge

Girl: ok I'll get Bella I'm Sapphire by the way BEEEEELLLLLAAAAAA WE HAVE A VISITOR

A young girl who looked around 12 came in to the room she had straight red hair and light blue eyes

Bella: Sapphire what have I said about letting pigeon Bernard in the house… hang on your not Bernard DANNY, EDEN GET DOWN HERE

Two more children thundered down the stairs one, Danny had a mop of ginger hair and light blue eyes and the other little girl Eden was a carbon copy of Sapphire except for her eyes which were green

Bella: tie him up quick girls you guard him and Danny see where Ally is

Austin was tied up the girls sat at his feet ,Danny pulled out a walkie talkie

Danny: Danmister to Allycat do you read me over

Voice: reading you loud and clear Danmister what appears to be the problem over

Danny: we just wanted to know when you would be home over

Voice: on the home stretch Dan over

Danny: over and out Allycat

Ally's POV

Ally turned the key in the lock and entered her house

Ally: Hi guys I'm home

She went into the living room and gasped

Ally: HOLY PICKLES BELLA I TOLD YOU NOT TO GAG SALESPEOPLE

Bella: he says he's from Miami and his guidance counsellor sent him to us

Ally: Cameron said he'd tell us before sending people over and you are

Austin: Austin Moon

Ally: well I'm Ally and this is Bella 12 Danny 8 and Eden and Sapphire 4 welcome to the mad house Austin


	2. I see your point

**Authors note: Thank you for reviewing and following, smileywithshades, mysteriouspurplerose2121, queenc1,inkling , gracep111 and jakkil0ver this chapter is for you please enjoy and review puppy32482**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally just my characters**

The family just had dinner and Ally is trying to sort out sleeping arrangements

Austin's POV

Bella: well Danny's room is too small and he's not going with the twins so it's either me or you and I bagsie dibs he's not going with me

Ally: but I only have a double bed…

Bella: nice knowing you Ally

Ally: right come on then Blondie I'll show you to our room

Austin's heart sank, he would have to share a room with a girl great Ally took his smaller bag and climbed the staircase Austin followed her. At the top there was a corridor which had 4 doors, Ally lead him to the end door and opened it

Ally: this is us you can use Cameron's drawers you get settled in I have to bath the twins

Austin looked around him this room was not at all girly the walls were brown with a large mural of a A intertwined with flowers and birds there was a big chest of drawers and a double bed, he unpacked and left the room .in the corridor Austin heard laughter he peaked round the nearest door he saw Ally sat in a arm chair with Sapphire and Eden on her lap she also held a big book of fairy tales

Ally: and Rapunzel lived happily ever after the end

Sapphire: more more

Ally: no little monkeys bed time I have to go check on Blondie

The two little girls clambered into their beds Ally kissed Sapphires head

Ally: Saffy how much do I love you

Sapphire: up to the moon and back again Allycat

Ally went over to Eden and said the same thing only Eden responded by making her hands into funny shapes. Ally left the room she spotted Austin

Ally: how long have you been there?

Austin: only since the end of the story why didn't Eden answer you is she deaf

Ally: no she's a selective mute I'll teach you her sign language someday now I better tell Danny to get out of the bath so Bella can get in…

The next morning at 5 o'clock Ally's POV

Ally: Austin get up come on or we'll be late

Austin: whaat… what time is it

Ally: five o'clock

Austin: why are we up so early

Ally: so we can get our jobs done before school I told you to go to bed at seven like the rest of us as your new ill give you the easy job

Austin: and that is…

Ally getting the twins up trust me it's easier than getting Bella up

Ally left the room and Austin followed ten minutes later everyone was downstairs

Ally: Danny could you get the milk out please and Bella get the oats

Austin: um what are we having

Ally: porridge we have porridge every day but Saturday on Saturdays we have pancakes

Austin: PANCAKES

Once everyone had finished eating Ally began to divide up the jobs

Ally: Sapphire, Eden feed Yorkie and Gravy, Bella you can feed Pickles and Danny could you do Moo Austin you're with me

Austin's POV

Austin: who are Yorkie, Gravy, Pickles and Moo

Ally: Yorkie and Gravy are hens, Pickles is a goose and Moo is a goat

Austin: ooooooook

A golden Labrador rushed in and jumped on Austin

Ally: Pancakes down girl bad Pancakes

Austin: her name is PANCAKES

Ally: yeah Eden named her that kid loves Pancakes well you can feed Pancakes and then Badger the hamster in the corner while I make lunches

Austin: ok

2 hours later still Austin's POV

Ally: KIDS COME ON SHOES AND COATS

Austin: Ally its July they don't need coats

Ally pointed to the window Austin could see it was pouring it down

Austin: ok I see your point

Everyone put their shoes and rain coats on and filed out if the house and towards a small blue mini bus Ally began to help the twins into the car while Austin climbed into the passenger seat they drove in silence until the pulled up to the school it was a small building with whitewashed walls and gleaming windows Ally helped the children out of the car and watched as Danny, Sapphire and Eden walked to the school and Bella ran to the nearby bus stop

Austin: so Ally what's next

Ally: work…..


	3. Singing sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or I speak because I can by Laura Marling **

Austin's POV

Austin had been living with the Dawson family for a week he was settled into the routine of working 4 jobs in the morning and doing collage in the afternoon Austin and Ally had just finished their third job of the day and were getting changed into the overalls they had to wear for their cleaning job, Austin had just changed and was looking for his shoes (no one could ever find their shoes) he was going to look in his and Ally's bedroom when he heard someone singing, it was Ally

_I speak because I can_

_To anyone I trust enough to listen._

_You speak because you can_

_To anyone who'll hear what you say._

_I swear it was not my choice_

_I used to be so kind _

Austin left quietly and found his shoes then he called Ally

Austin: ALLY ARE YOU READY

Ally: yep lets go or Mr Hockley will have our heads

Later on still Austin's POV

Ally: Austin I'm taking Danny to football, Saff to gymnastics and Bella is going to do her dog walking job will you stay here with Eden

Austin: sure we'll have a great time

And with that Ally and the others walked out of the door

Austin: so Eden what do you want to do

She used the sign for colouring and ran to the draw to get the pens. The two sat and drew in silence finally Austin broke it

Austin: I'd better get dinner on or Ally will be mad

Eden signed that she was going to her room

Austin: ok I'll call you when Ally gets home

Austin puts dinner in the oven then goes upstairs to check on Eden he stopped dead in his tracks he heard singing the same song Ally was singing earlier but when he looked through the keyhole it was Eden she was amazing for her age he snuck back downstairs his mind racing

Later that night still Austin's POV

It was very humid that night so Ally was wearing V-neck pyjamas, It was so hot that Austin couldn't sleep he turned over so he was facing Ally his blood ran cold, there was a massive scar on Ally's shoulder. Austin turned back over and grabbed his phone he'd been meaning to do this all week he texted Dez (normal= Austin **Bold= Dez**)

Hey Dez I need talk to you

**Dez at your service**

I think I might have fallen for a British girl

**This isn't someone in the family your living with is it **

Weeeeeeeell

**Austin Moon that was a Trish well how are you gonna tell her **

I don't know I have to go said British girl is screaming in her sleep

Austin shook Ally gently in an attempt to wake her up

Austin: Ally Ally wake up

Ally: nooo Mum

Ally began to cry Austin gave her a hug

Austin: its ok Allycat it was just a dream

They both fell asleep in each other's arms


	4. Goats and phone calls

**Authors note: thank you for the kind reviews qeenc1 and mysteriouspurplerose2121**

**This is set a week later during the summer holidays…..**

Ally: Austin wake up

Austin: but Allllly its summer

Ally: well we are leaving for our holiday today

Austin: meh ok five more minutes

Ally: there will be ice cream

Austin: ICE CREAM

Austin jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen where the kids were waiting

Austin: what do we say kids?

Austin, Bella, Danny and Sapphire: WE WANT PANCAKES WE WANT PANCAKES

Eden smiled and signed along with the rest Ally came down the stairs

Ally: Austin stop causing mutiny and go and round up the animals

Austin: we're taking a goat to the beach isn't there a law against that

Ally: not where we're going now go and get the goat Bella Danny get Pickles and girls get the chickens I'll make pancakes

Outside

Austin: the goats looking at me funny

Bella: just put the lead on it

Eventually Austin got a lead on Moo the goat, and Bella, Danny, Sapphire and Eden had got the 3 birds into their crates so they all went inside for pancakes

An hour later the mini bus was packed goat, goose, chickens, dog and hamster included

2 hours later

Finally the mini bus pulled into what looked like to Austin empty space this cant be it he thought to himself

Ally: we're here

Ally jumped out of the bus and opened the boot she grabbed Pickles' box and Pancakes' lead then went to find Austin .Bella, Danny and Sapphire had grabbed some bags, the chickens and the hamster and disappeared

Austin: erm where did the kids go

Ally: grab Moo then follow me and Eden

Ally and Eden walked towards the wall that was at the end of the clearing there was a lot of vines hanging down Ally pushed on them to reveal a arch that lead to a beautiful beach with a lovely cabin on it

Ally: welcome to Moonshine Creek

Austin: whoa are we staying there

He pointed to the cabin

Ally: yep should we go in

They went into the beautiful little cabin there was a worn down sofa a little kitchen and big table Austin went into the first of the three doors inside was a tiny bathroom even smaller than the one at the Dawson's house he left and went into the second room it had four beds with brass frames and pictures of squirrels and birds on the walls in the third and final room there was a brass double bed and a worn down arm chair. Austin sat in the chair he had a text from Trish

(Austin=normal **Trish=Bold**)

**Hey Austin how's life in England?**

Hey Trish it didn't start to well but I'm enjoying myself now im at the beach with a goat

**A. What do you mean didn't start well and B. why did you bring a goat to the beach you're beginning to sound like Dez**

A. I got to my placement family and I was held prisoner by 4 kids and B. we had no one to look after it

**OMG AUSTIN DEZ JUST TEXTED ME TO SAY YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON A BRITISH GIRL **

Austin stopped texting for a minute because he heard Ally talking on speaker phone to her friend Robbie

Ally: I'm missing you soooooooo much Rob when do you get home

Robbie: 3 weeks I can't wait to see you guys

Ally: are you going to do it Rob

Rob: I promise Ally see you in 3 weeks bye

Ally: bye

Austin continues to text Trish

Triiiiiisssh I think she has a boyfriend

**Austin you don't know that you have to ask her I have to go Dez has ANOTHER starfish stuck to his face**

Later on when the kids are in bed Austin and Ally sat on the beach and looked up at the stars

Austin: Ally do you have a boyfriend?

Ally: no

Austin: then who was that on the phone?

Ally: my best friend Rob he's in the army

Austin: I don't believe you (in a playful voice) what does he have to do then tell me?

Ally : ask a girl that he's liked since we were 12 out if you don't believe me speak to Rob

Ally got her phone out and dialled robs number

Rob: hello

Ally: hi Rob its Ally my friend Austin doesn't believe we're not dating

She passed the phone over to Austin

Rob: mate Ally's my best friend but I like someone else wait a minute can I talk to you in private

Austin: um ok

Austin went to the other side of the cabin

Rob: do you like Ally

Austin: no….. yes

Rob: look Austin, Ally's been through a lot she deserves to be happy

Austin: what do you mean she's been through a lot?

Rob: I don't think she trusts you enough yet what's your number you might need me

Austin gave Rob his phone number then hung up Ally was already in bed when he got back to the cabin so he got in next to her, she was wearing those V-neck pyjamas that showed her scar Austin couldn't help but wonder where it came from…


	5. The like like face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

It was another nice day at Moonshine creek everyone but Austin, Ally and Eden were down on the sand Austin was playing angry pancakes in his and Ally's bedroom and Eden and Ally were playing with Pancakes in the living room when suddenly Eden came rushing in she quickly signed help Ally panic attack Austin rushed in to the other room to see Ally on the sofa struggling to breath

Austin: EDEN WHAT DO I DO

Eden quickly signed calm her down

Austin: ok calm down you're ok it's going to be alright Allycat I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you

Slowly Ally's breathing went back to normal Austin lifted her up bridal style and put her to bed she was already asleep so he kissed her forehead. He walked into the other room and called Rob

Rob: hello Austin

Austin: Rob Ally just had a panic attack it was terrifying

Rob: it's pretty scary the first time but it gets easier is she in bed?

Austin: yeah I better go check on her bye Rob

He hung up and walked back to the bed room Ally was awake

Austin: you gave me quite a scare Ally are you ok now?

Ally: yeah I'm fine

Austin: Ally I have to confess something I know how great you are at singing I was outside the door one time

Ally: I have terrible stage fright only 3 well 4 people have heard me sing

Another week went by in a blur and soon they were all back at 105 Tower Road Ally was cooking dinner and Austin and the kids were at the dinner table Austin was staring dreamily at Ally

Bella: earth to Austin earth to Austin

Austin: whaaat

Sapphire: he's doing the face

Danny: what face

Eden (signing) the like like face

Austin: A. I am not doing the like like face and B. Bella you've been letting the twins watch BAM! Instant boyfriend again

Bella: don't try and hide it Austin we know you're in love with Ally so just tell her how you feel

Austin: you know what I will thanks for the pep talk guys can you make yourselves scarce after dinner then?

Bella: of course we'll be outside the whole time

After dinner

Austin: Ally can I talk to you a sec

Ally: yeah

Austin: Ally please don't hate me but I can't hold it in much longer I love you Ally Dawson more than anything

Austin was expecting a smack in the face but instead Ally kissed him it was a very long passionate kiss, little did the couple know 4 curious children were peeking through the window Bella and Danny covered the twin's eyes

Danny: will they ever come up for air

Bella: what's the world record?


	6. Emergency situation

Ally was washing dishes when her phone rang it was Rob he had been home for months now it was November the 5th and he was leaving in two days she answered it

Ally: hello

Rob: Ally I know you won't come but will the kids come to a fireworks display you and Austin could go on a date!

Ally and Austin had been an item for months but never had the time to go on an actual date

Ally: that would be great can you pick them up at 8

Rob: cool see you later

At eight o'clock

Ally: Bella look after your brother and sisters and call me if there are ANY problems

The kids were already half way out of the door

Eden's POV

Rob helped Eden and Sapphire into his car, jumped into the driver's seat and drove towards the army base where the display would take place. Eden had never been to a firework display before so she didn't know what to expect but she had been to the army base before to visit Rob so she knew the area well. The group jumped out of the car and headed for a big field they found a spot to stand and the display started. BANG Eden recognised the sound she knew it meant danger and ran to a big old tree Eden climbed the tree and sat on a sturdy looking branch hoping she was safe

Bella's POV

Bella looked round to see if Eden was enjoying herself but there was no Eden she was gone

Bella: GUYS EDEN'S GONE

Rob: right lets split up meet back here in 10 minutes Sapphire you stay with me we can't lose BOTH twins

10 minutes later

Rob: no luck we'd better contact Ally

Bella pulled out her walkie talkie

Bella: Bellaboop to Allycat EMERGENCY SITUATION

Austin's POV

Austin and Ally were lying on the bed there were clothes all over the floor Ally was half asleep but Austin lay awake thinking his thoughts were interrupted by the walkie talkie that was on Ally's bedside table

Bella: BELLABOOP TO ALLYCAT EMERGENCY SITUATION

Austin: this is Moonboy what's the emergency over

Bella: WE'VE LOST EDEN

Austin: on our way

He pressed the turn off button and gently shook Ally

Austin: ALLY WAKE UP ,GET DRESSED EDEN'S GONE MISSING

Ally sat bolt upright then jumped out of bed threw some clothes at Austin and dressed at lightning speed she ran down the stairs followed by Austin they jumped into the mini bus and sped off towards the army base . When they got there Ally ran off to find the others and Austin started to look for Eden. Austin looked everywhere under cars behind buildings even in the bins he was just about to go and find the others when he noticed Eden's pink wellies hang down from an old tree Austin climbed to where Eden was sitting

Austin: Eden what are you doing up here we've been worried sick

Eden (signing): Austin keep your voice down he'll hear you

Austin (signing): who'll hear us Eden

Eden (signing): HIM

Austin: you're ok Eden no one is going to hurt you now let's go and find Ally do you need help down

Eden shook her head and shot down the tree like a monkey Austin had never seen anything like it


	7. Not the usual chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally just my characters**

**Authors note: sorry for the slow update my old computer broke and I now have a new one and can update again yay!**

Not the usual chaos

The date was December the 5th it was a horrible day, the wind howled and the rain lashed at the got up a little later than usual as Ally didn't wake him up this was very unusual as Ally was normally on top of everything but today she just seemed out of it .Everyone did Bella sat on the sofa playing with ther hair, Danny silently watched the rain, Sapphire drew pictures and Eden clung to Ally who had tears in her eyes what was going on? this wasn't the usual Monday morning chaos finding coats, shoes and PE kits and trying to beat the traffic. Bella was the first to speak

Bella: hadn't you better ring the schools Al

Ally sighed

Ally: I suppose I should Austin you take Eden for a minute

Austin took Eden from Ally and he could see that she had been crying , Ally left the room to ring the schools what about he had no idea Austin strained to hear the conversation

Ally: Hello is that Mrs Valentine from the office just to let you know Danny, Sapphire and Eden will be taking a perdonal day as usual

there was a pause where the person on the end of the line replyed

Ally: Ok thankyou bye

Ally hung up and dialed another number

Ally: Hello could I speak to Miss Beagle please

there was a pause

Ally: Hi Miss Beagle could I speak to you about what we discussed

Another pause

Ally: yes Bella will be taking a personal day and we may need another for the aniversary in a few weeks but ill ring you then thankyou bye

Ally re entred the room Austin gave her a puzzled look she just took a deep breath and went into organizer mode

Ally:right go and get dressed you lot Austin could you quickly do the animals and pick up the flowers and cards from the table

And with that everyone had left to get ready

Ally's POV

He couldn't know the truth, few people did that were still in their lives Rob and old Mrs o'Connor next door were the only people who stayed from before, if he knew the truth he would get the first flight home the kids loved him ... she loved him she knew she would find it hard to cope on her own again.

Austins POV

Austin picked up the finst card it said _Happy Birthday Grandma _the next one said _Happy Birthday Aunty Marianne _and the final one read _Happy Birthday Mummy _all the cards were homemade and laminated. Austin put them in a bag and picked up the three baskets of flowers just as Ally called

Ally: Austin are you coming?

Austin: yeah on my way

All the kids were dressed in their smartest clothes and so was Ally he had never noticed her necklace before the charm was always covered up by her clothes it looked like a locket. The family filed out to the mini bus Ally was shaking

Austin: should I drive

Ally nodded

Austin: where are we going

Ally: just up to Fareleigh village where we walk Pancakes

they swapped seats ans Austin drove Ally looked out of the window

At Fareleigh

Austin: so where to now

Ally: Fareleigh church

they pulled up and Ally started to hand out the flower and cards

Ally: Bella and Danny you can do Grandma's girls you can do Mummy's and ill do Aunty Marianne's ,Austin you stay here please.

Austin watched as the family walked hand in hand to three grave stones, they layed the flowers and cards and held what looked like a moments silence then Bella took the other three kids and walked back to the mini bus Ally stayed she knelt down and touched each grave stone she lingered a little on the last one. She finally stood up and began to walk down the church yard path .


	8. The in-laws have landed

**Authors note: I know Austins parents aren't classed as in laws but it sounded hole is another name for under the stairs cupboard **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

The in laws have landed

Allys POV

It was a wet Friday night and the whole house was silent until the telephone rang Ally swung her legs out of bed and trudged down the stairs...

Austins POV

Austin woke with a start at once realising that Ally was missing he looked around there was a note on Ally's bedside table it read

_Austin _

_Mrs o'Connor has had a stroke i've gone to the hospital as she has no family ,look after the kids radio me if their are any problems_

_Love Ally xxxxxxxx_

Austin got up and went downstairs to get a drink suddenly the doorbell rang Austin answered it outside the door stood a very angry looking Mr Keaton from next door

Mr Keaton: YOUR GOAT HAS EATEN ALL MY SOCKS

Austin: ah ill come and get her

Austin grabbed Moo's lead from the shelf by the door and rushed into next doors house he put Moo on her lead and apologized to Mr Keaton promising to buy him more socks then rushed home to put Moo away he was just about to go outside when the doorbell rang again Austin dragged Moo who was still on her lead to the door and opened it, standing on the doorstep with suitcases in tow were his parents and his brother Jackson

Mi mi: Surprise Austin hoeny we've come to visit! whats with the goat?

Austin: erm hi Mum you'd better come in

Austin had no idea where his family was going to stay but they were his family and he couldnt turn them out onto the streets so he showed them through to the dining room and put the kettle on

Austin: Tea or coffee?

Mi mi: Coffee for me

Mike: Me too

Jackson: And me

Austin reached for the jar labled coffee, it was empty

Austin: There might be some under the stairs

Ally kept non perishable supplies in what her and the kids called the 'glory hole'. As he approached the stairs he heard coughing everyone but Austin had been ill with a cold so it could of been any one of the kids Austin opened the door to see Eden crouched inside

Austin: Eden what are you doing up?

Eden (signing): hiding from Daddy

Eden had another violent coughing fit so Austin picked her up and carried her through to the dining room so he could give her some cough medicine his parents gave him a puzzled look but he had no time to explain. Eden hated the medicine but Austin had a way round her

Austin: ok heres the deal take your medicine and you get extra golden syrup on your pancakes in the morning

Eden (signing): ok only for the golden syrup though

Austin gave her a dose then a drink of water

Austin: right you sit still while I get some coffee for my family

Austin put the kettle on and took Moo who was wandering around trying to eat the tea towles outside. By the time he got back the kettle had boiled so he made 4 cups of coffee put them on a tray and took them he got there Austin saw Eden crying in the corner so he put down the coffee and scooped up Eden

Austin: Eden whats wrong? are you ok?

Eden was rigid with fear she couldn't sign a reply, so Austin left the dining room to radio Ally

Austin: Ally I've got a problem

Ally: right i'll go outside

there was a pause

Ally: ok whats the problem

Austin: well Moo escaped and ate all Mr Keatons socks then my parents and brother turned up on the doorstep then Eden needed medicine and now she's so scared she can't sign

Ally: Austin i've been gone half an hour how has all that gone wrong

Austin: I dont know

Ally: just let me talk to Eden

Austin passed the walkie talkie to Eden

Ally: Eden there is nothing to be afraid of they've got our Daddy remember that man is Austin's Daddy and he's nice so go to bed and call Austin if you feel ill

Eden at once relaxed so Austin put her down and she scampered up the stairs

Ally: Austin get the camp bed out of the cupboard and put it up in our room then move all of out stuff that we might need downstairs so your family can sleep in our room

Austin: ok

Ally: oh and in the bottom of the wardrobe there is a chest bring that down aswell

Austin: ok love you bye

Ally: love you too see you later

Austin put the walkie talkie back in his pocket his cousin Jackson was in the doorway looking confused

Jackson: who was that?

Austin: um a friend

Jackson: you said love you

Austin: ok my girlfriend, Ally

Jackson: you a girlfriend thats funny I thought you couldn't get one

he turned to go back to the dining room. Typical Jackson thought Austin they were the same age but Jackson was always one better he always won more races on sports day he got his first girlfriend before him to be fair Jackson was always better at everything. Austin followed Jackson to talk to his parents.

Austin:Sorry guys you caught us in in the middle of a crisis

Mi mi:You're very good with that little girl who is she

Austin: her name is Eden she's the youngest sister of my friend, Ally

Mike: Friend?

Austin: She owns this house her older brother was my guidence councellor

Mi mi: Youngest? how many are there

Austin: Four, Bella is the oldest she's 12, then there's Danny he's 8 and there's the twins Sapphire and Eden they're both 4

Mi mi: Well we'd better get some sleep where are you putting us

Austin: in our room i'll go and sort it out for you

Austin packed a suitcase with his and Ally's things then made the beds and grabbed Ally's chest then carted it all downstairs to the living room and then went to get his family

Austin: furthest door from the stairs goodnight

his family went upstairs and Austin went to the livingroom he was curious as to what was in the chest Ally was so anxious to keep near her he tried to open it but it was locked then he saw his Mum in the door way

Mi mi: Austin hoeny will you come home for christmas

Austin:Mum I can't Ally's really not very well and I need to be here

Mi mi: is there no one who can help

Austin: her brother lives in America, her neighbor is in hospital and her best friend is fighting in Afghanistan they have no on eles but me

Mi mi: Your brother has told me that Ally isn't just your friend

Austin: She's really my girlfriend i'm sorry I didn't tell you

Mi mi: how old is she?

Austin: 18 same as me

Mi mi: So before you came that poor girl looked after all those kids alone

Austin: She's great with them, they all keep very quite about their past

As soon as Austin had said this Ally walked through the front door

Ally: Austin are you still up?

Austin: in here Ally

Ally walked into the living room dresed in her jeans and wooly jumper, she looked ill Ally hadn't been right for week she barely ate or slept Austin had been worried

Austin: Mum this is my girlfriend Ally

Mi mi: nice to meet you

Austin: and this is my Mum

Ally: lovely to meet you Mrs Moon

Mi mi: please call me Mi mi anyway i'd better go to bed night you two

Mi mi left the room and Austin went to give Ally a hug

Austin: how's Mrs o' Connor

Ally: stable the hospital will call if she changes

Austin: Ally are you ok you look ill

Ally: im just tired

they sat on the sofa and fell asleep


	9. Revelations

Revalations

Austin's POV

Austin woke up to Ally sewing name lables into the winter P.E. kits

Austin: Ally love its 2 am do you have to do that now?

Ally: I couldn't...

Ally jumped up and ran in the direction of the bathroom, Austin heard the sound of her throwing up in the toilet he went through to the bathroom

Austin:You're not ok Ally now go and lie on the sofa

Ally: But...

Austin: No buts your ill and need rest

Ally reluctantly went to the living room and lay down on the sofa Austin followed , knelt down beside her and held her hand

Austin: What's wrong Ally if you don't tell me I cant help

Ally: I get a bit of back pain but I think thats just me overdoing it, I also get a few migrains but thats probably stress but the main thing is the sickness I wake up most mornings with it

Austin:Oh Ally why didn't you tell me?

Ally:Because it's nothing and because I can't be ill what about work and college

Austin: Well i'm going to look after you now

Ally: Theres a kids club up at Farleigh village hall later today from 9 until 4 will you take the kids they're putting on a historical tour around the village so your Family might like that

Austin: I'll take them all there walk Pancakes then come home to look after you ok

Ally: Ok night Austin

Austin: night Ally

Austin grabbed a spare blanket and went to sleep on the armchair.

In the morning

Austin's POV

Austin got up early to make breakfast he tried his best it wasn't quite how Ally made it but it was edible. Once everyone was ready and in the car Austin kissed Ally goodbye and jumped into the drivers seat then he drove to Farleigh village hall and dropped the kids off finally Austin drove to the church where the tour began he waved goodbye to his family and walked with Pancakes through the graveyard, he was on a mission for answers. Austin finally reached his destination, the three graves that the Dawsons visited a few weeks back. Austin knelt down by the first grave it read: _Here lies June Dawson a loving Mother, Grandmother and sister _Austin knew that this was Ally's Grandma June the kids had spoken about her before and there was a picture of her in the living room back next grave had a picture it was a picture of a woman with red hair like the kids the grave read: _Here lies Rosalynda Dawson a loving Daughter,Mother, Sister and Aunt ripped from us before her time _by a process of elimination he knew this must be Ally's final grave stone, the one that Ally had lingered on a few weeks ago this grave also had a photo on it the picture was of a young woman with brown hair and eyes,she looked alot like Ally the stone read _Here lies Marianne Brown (nee Dawson) a loving Wife, Daughter, Mother and Sister ripped from us before her time _Austin stood up and walked down the church yard path towards the village green, he needed to sit down. When Austin got to the village green he immediatley saw two beenches he sat down on one there was a plaque on the arm rest it read: _In loving memory of Matthew Alistar Dawson a sorely missed Son, Brother and Uncle ripped from us before his time_. Austin stood up and went the other bench which was painted pink and blue with flowers and planes there was a plaque on either arm rest the first one read: _In loving memory of Alexander Matthew Dawson a sorely missed Son, Brother and Nephew ripped from us when his life had barely begun,_the other plaque read _In loving memory of Amelia Marianne Dawson a sorely missed Daughter,Sister and Neice ripped from us when her life had barely begun. _Austin was confused could all these people be Ally's family? he walked back to the mini bus loaded up Pancakes and drove back home

Meanwhile back home

Ally's POV

Ally had been meaning to do it for weeks she had her suspicions but with one thing and another she never had the time or any privacy but now she was home alone and Austin wasn't due back for a little while so Ally heaved herself off the sofa and made her way to the bathroom...

Austin's POV

Austin walked into the house and took Pancakes off her lead she immediately trotted through to the living room Austin followed her when he opened the door her saw Ally sitting in the sofa crying

Austin:Ally whats wrong?

Austin went to give her a hug but Ally shrank back as if she was afraid of him

Ally:This is where it all went wrong

Austin: What? Ally you're making no sense

Ally got up and ran to the bathroom and locked the door Austin followed her

Austin:Ally can you open the door? I just want to help you but I cant if you don't tell me whats wrong

Ally: Promise you won't get angry or do anything stupid

Austin: I promise Ally

Ally pushed something under the door Austin picked it up and gasped. It was a pregnancy test and it was postitive

Austin: Ally that's great news why are you upset?

Ally: Because... well I can't tell you Austin you won't stay

Austin:Ally I love you I promise I won't leave whatever it is I won't leave you, the kids or our baby

Ally unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom

Ally:I'll be a awful mother

Austin gave her a hug

Austin: no you won't your great with your brother and sisters

Ally:What if something happens to me like...

Ally broke down in tears

Ally: I need to show you

Ally went to the living room and sat down with her chest she undid the locket round her kneck , pulled out a small key and opened the chest. Inside was lots of folders and books, Ally lifted one out and opened it

Ally: I wasn't born a Dawson, my real Mums's last name was Brown, she died when I was only a few hours old it was eclampsia that took her

Ally said all this while looking at a photo of a woman with brown hair the same one from the grave stone lying in a hospital bed with three babies in her arms

Austin: so Bella, Danny, Sapphire and Eden aren't really related to you

Ally: no my real Mum's sister took me, my brother an my sister, I was a triplet you see

Austin: so where are your brother and sister now?

Ally: they died in a train crash with my Uncle Matt when we were 4

Austin: so wheres your real Dad?

Ally:he went off the rails a bit when my real Mum died he started drinking, he wasn't fit to take care of 1 newborn let alone 3

Austin: so thats where your Aunt and Uncle the people you call Mum and Dad stepped in

Ally: yeah things were great,they already had Cameron he was only 1 year older than us then they had Bella and Danny everything was fine... until Mum got pregnant with the twins... Dad just... lost it and starting hitting Mum ,she took it then he started on us kids well that was it, we packed our bags and ran away, we bought a farm in Farleigh and were happy,until one night 2 years ago ... Cameron had just moved to town so all the kids went to stay with him but Eden was ill so I stayed with her... we were messing about in the under stairs cupboard when we heard gun shots, I left Eden there and went to se what was going on... my Dad... he...he had a knife and a gun he had killed my mum and he cut my shoulder... he would of killed me and Eden too if Mr Jones, the farm hand hadn't called the police

Austin held Ally's hand she was crying

Austin: and you thought... I'd do that to you...

Ally nodded

Ally: my Dad was the nicest person you ever met but he just lost it, if my swet kind Daddy could do that... maybe you could of done the same

Austin shook his head

Austin: hurt you... no way ... never

Ally: we all went to live with my grandma in this house, but she died a few months later, the day after my 18th birthday Cameron got the first flight to America and never looked back

Austin: Ally when you told me that we're having a baby I acctually wanted to do this

Austin picked her up and spun her round, he put her down and gave her his most serious face

Austin: I will never hurt you, the kids or our baby


	10. Powers of deduction

**Authors note:Sorry for the slow update my young journalist team have been meeting at stupid times recently, all the Americans i've met say that they dont have sunday roast generally please put any baby name ideas in your reveiws **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

Austin and Ally had been dicussing Ally's pregnancy for at least and hour when the thought suddenly came to him

Austin: Alls how are we going to tell my family?

Ally smiled knowingly

Ally: well we could do a sunday roast

Austin: are you sure you could cook for that many?

Ally: Austin back when I lived in Farleigh me and my family cooked for 20 people i'm sure cooking for 9 won't be a problem , but could we tell the kids seperatly before sunday they need to know before everyone else

Austin: of course Alls, listen i'd better go and get everyone i'll keep it stum though

Austin left to go and pick up everyone while Ally went to get dressed, by the time they got back she had the kitchen looking back to normal after Austin had cooked. The group trooped into the house and went their seperate ways, Mi mi looked at Ally and saw that she had a cloth in her hand

Mi mi: I'm guessing Austin cooked?

Ally: yeah well that explains why the kitchen looked as if a flour bomb had just gone off

everyone in the kitchen laughed, suddenly the door bell rang Mi mi went to get it the rest of the group heard squealing so they went through, Austin's sisters Alana and Avery stood there with their suitcases at the door

Austin: hey guys! this is my girlfriend Ally, Ally these are my sisters Alana and Avery

Ally: nice to meet you both

Avery: you too Ally its nice to finally see my brother settling down

Alana: yeah we thought he'd never calm down I told him England would be cool

Ally gave him a look as if to say MORE VISITORS, Austin could tell she was wondering what to do for dinner and where to put them all

Austin: Alls could you go get the kids we dont want another sales person incedent

Ally: that would be awful... that poor plumber

Ally ran upstairs to see if she could track down the children

Austin showed his sisters through to the dining room and went to find the others Ally had just found the kids and was taking them downstairs

Ally: now you lot behave the rest of Austin's family is here

They filed into the dining room swiftly followed by Ally and Austin

Austin: guys this is Bella, Danny Saffy and Eden, kids these are my sisters Alana and Avery

Avery: nice to meet you

Bella: you too I hope you enjoy being in England

Danny: Hi I'm Danny

Sapphire: I'm Sapphire i'm the one with blue eyes Eden has green eyes

Eden (signing): seriously this place is going to be PACKED

Obviosly the visitors couldn't understand Eden so they just looked a little puzzled why she didn't speak

Ally: um she said very nice to meet you i'm Eden

Ally gave Eden a look everyone began to chat and Ally took Austin out of the room

Ally: Austin! I don't have enough food in the house to feed this many people we don't really have the space either

Austin: we could have the twins in with us?

Ally: ok then we could send the kids and Pancakes down the chippy that would be easier than trying to cook with no ingredients

they slipped back into the dining room the suddenly the door bell rang Austin went to get it, there on the doorstep stood Trish and Dez with a Turkey and a Pig

Trish: SURPRISE! WE'RE COMING TO LIVE IN ENGLAND TOO

Dez: where can I keep my turkey and my pig

Austin: um hey guys... well my whole family are in here plus my girlfriends family... but we'll fit you in somewhere and Dez you can put the turkey and the pig in the back with the menagerie he beckoned them inside and through to the now packed dining room

Austin: everyone these are my best friends Trish and Dez, guys this is my girlfriend Ally and her siblings Bella, Danny, Saffy and Eden

everyone smiled at eachother

Ally: so kids as I wasn't expecting this many people i'm going to need you to go to the chippy and the corner shop to get dinner and the things on this list take Pancakes and mind the road

The kids highfived eachother, fish and chips was a treat plus the old lady in the corner shop gave them the just out of date chocolate bars that she couldn't sell, Ally gave them the list and all 5 of them were on their way

Dez: wow 4 mini me's

Trish: oh no

Ally: so we'll put you in Bella's room Trish and you in Danny's room Dez, Alana and Avery could you go in the twins room

everyone agreed with Ally as they knew that she knew the house the was a little confused

Austin: Ally we dont have more than one camp bed

Ally: just leave it to me we've made do with worse than our livingroom floor!

Ally rushed off to get things ready she bustled in and out with beanbags, boxes and deckchairs for extra seating and she went to the big cupboard and emptied all the linen onto the living room floor after using a few pegs and the clothes horse's the living room was quite comfortable, while Ally was doing this Autin was getting the kids things together. Finally the kids came home with enough fish and chips for everyone it was a bit of a struggle but soon everyone was crowded round the dining room table talking and laughing

Trish: so does it ever stop raining around here

Ally: when it feels like it, the thing about the british weather is it can be 20 degrees one minute and a hail shower the next

Trish: so the first thing to buy when you come and live here

Austin: raincoat, wellies, sun hat and winter woolies!

Ally: oh yeah and TEA

Trish: i've never had tea before

Ally and the kids looked at her like she was mental

Ally: even the twins drink at least two mugs a day

Austin: the only British stereotype that is true is that they love their tea

Later on when all the guests had gone to bed Austin and Ally joined the kids in the makeshift tent. All of the children were snuggled up on one side of the tent so Austin and Ally sat down on one side and began to talk quietly

Ally: so when do we tell the kids?

Austin: maybe tomorrow when my family is out

Suddenly a awful thought came to Austin

Austin:what about Mrs o' Connor? she doesn't like me anyway and she's quite traditionl

Ally:she does like you, she just doesn't like you living here because she thinks we should be married before we live together

Austin: she doesn't even use my name

Ally; only because she can't remember it she just calls you 'my American fancy man' or in modern terms my boyfriend

Ally: I have a feeling she won't approve at first but she'll come around

Austin: I don't know about my parents and cousin but my sisters, Trish and Dez will be over the moon

Austin and Ally looked up to see Bella staring at them with a puzzled face

Bella: alright you two love birds what are you keeping?

Austin: ummmm... nothing Bella honestly

Bella: come on I know somethings going on

Ally: Bella all i'm saying is that Austin is going to stay after he finishes collage

Bella: hmm I know there's more than that... wait Ally you told him about Mum didn't you

Ally: he needed to know Bell I couldn't lie to him forever

Bella: everyone leaves when they know it will be just the five of us

Bella began to cry so Ally pulled her into a hug Ally looked at Austin and he realised that they needed to tell Bella now so he nodded

Ally: Austin won't leave us

Bella: Cameron did so did all of our other friends even our god parents left

Austin: I wouldn't leave you guys or mine and Ally's baby

Bella looked puzzled she looked at Ally, Ally gave her a reassuring smile

Bella: so you mean you two are having a baby

Ally: we were going to tell you tomorrow but your powers of deduction had other plans

they all giggled, Bella went back to her bed on the other side of the tent, Austin and Ally fell asleep in eachothers arms but no one had any idea what the next day had in store


End file.
